


A Household Moratorium on Crocodiles

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: If At First You Don't Succeed [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah and Stephen, post-unfortunate anomaly incident at the British Museum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Household Moratorium on Crocodiles

            Sarah was fine immediately after the incident at the Museum: she was too worried about Stephen to be afraid for herself. But the first day he really relaxed, Sarah went to bed and woke up panicking.

 

            She stumbled out of bed towards the window and pressed her hands against the glass, cold and real and crocodile-free.

 

            Stephen stirred. “Sarah?” he said, anxious, and came to her and put his arms around her.

 

            “I’m banning crocodiles,” she said, and her heart continued to beat and her lungs to breathe.

 

            “Done,” said Stephen, and his kiss on her skin felt like understanding.

 


End file.
